


Airship Pirates

by kinkisthenewblack



Series: The Clockwork Memoirs [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Airship Pirates, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkisthenewblack/pseuds/kinkisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Abney Park's Airship Pirates.<br/>Captain Sherlock Holmes of The Renegade was never a kind man. He pillaged and killed indiscriminately. That is, until he overtakes a Dirigible bearing war-torn men back to London, and comes face to face with the seemingly indomitable Doctor John Watson- a man with deadly secrets and a poorly-made clockwork shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airship Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up YouTube for Airship Pirates by Abney Park.  
> Watson's Dirigible is based on the far right one in this lovely bit of Photoshop art:  
> http://img.mota.ru/upload/wallpapers/source/2012/06/11/11/00/31153/mota_ru_2061127.jpg

Captain Holmes swigged his wine, directly from the bottle, adjusting his goggles as he examined the latest leak in The Renegade's pipes. She'd been a good ship to start with, but over the years, she'd begun to fall apart. If he were a religious man, Captain Holmes would swear God was laughing at him. He finished welding the patch to the brass pipe, and raised his goggles to wipe the sweat from his eyes. Goddamned military, arming merchant vessels.

Then, his Farnsworth communicator buzzed at him. "Capt'n! We got a dirigible on the horizon! Do ya want 'em?"

"I'll be right up. Good eye, boy." At least the whore's son was good for something. The Captain climbed between pipes and straps, pulling himself onto the ship's side, then hauling himself onto the deck. The boy jumped when his boots hit the wood. 

He took the wheel and steered towards the slow-moving ballon-like vessel. They were low on food and gold, hopefully this sad vessel would carry something of merit. Judging by the size of the passenger's cabin, there should at least be decent food on board, maybe fuel, too. The Captain brought The Renegade up side the Dirigible, whose captain has suddenly realised he's in trouble. The ship tries to veer left, and Captain Holmes calls for the grappling hooks to be fired. The force of the hooks punching through the Dirigible's hull lurches it to one side, the passenger's cabin dangling dangerously, as the Renegade rocks with the pull of the ropes now attaching the two ships. She almost rolls- a random lackey falls off the side, screaming all the way down. Oh well, he'd been a bit of a glutton, even for a pirate.

Captain Holmes takes the first leap down, sword drawn and eyes filled with manic glee.Twenty or thirty discharged soldiers rush out of the passenger's cabin onto the deck.

Well, at least this won't be _boring_. _  
_


End file.
